


colossal

by coraltorches



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Victorine is Magnai's Nhaama, Victorine is not the WoL, WoL is left ambiguous, but no real violence it's super bland in terms of action, heterosexual shenanigans, romance is like kind of low-key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraltorches/pseuds/coraltorches
Summary: The Naadam approaches, and Victorine decides that she is the one that will take down The Sun.An insight of her journey in the Azim Steppe along with her companions, and the Summoner's dedication to proving herself; For victory.





	colossal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like... last year and posted it on tumblr, I think. I'm still rather fond of it so I wanted to post it here, too! 
> 
> Takes place during the in-game duty of the Naadam.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter as @mermaidere! Currently taking writing commissions that specialize in OCs, reader inserts, etc.

Crossing the Ruby Sea and journeying to Othard was not necessarily something Victorine had planned, though after the Warrior of Light had called upon her for assistance and aid … How could she refuse? In all honesty, she was _itching_ for a new adventure.

The Azim Steppe was so … Lush. It was refreshing, she supposed, to see some green after staying in Ishgard for those many months. The weather was a nice climate, too. She got her hands on some Star Velvet cloth, managing to weave herself a new outfit (pink, of course). It was only a little cold in the evenings, but it was nice to feel sunshine on the skin after the constant winter of Ishgard; Though, perhaps that was her bitter, broken heart speaking.

Still, when they first arrived, Victorine felt somewhat out of place. In Ishgard, the buildings were tall and towering — The Elezen there no different — as they loomed over the inhabitants, but here in the Steppe? It was so wide and open … What was the word for such lands? Plains? It was a fitting word to describe it, really. Compared to the cities and large settlements they had been, it was rather plain.

That is, until she spotted the large, soup bowl-like building towards the centre, with Azim’s face etched onto the side of it.

“What an ugly piece of architecture,” she had said.

Nogai, one of her travel companions and friends, had shushed her almost immediately. In fact, throughout the majority of their journey to the Steppe, Nogai had been a lot quieter and reserved, and only really spoke to give a sharp quip, or lecture. Victorine had always been a loudmouth, and perhaps a bit chaotic of a being with the way she behaved. However, Nogai’s leashing of her was never this severe when they were in Eorzea, or even as they journeyed the Ruby Sea. Even Chi was getting more than the usual nagging as if stepping on the plains fouled the Samurai’s mood instantly.

Victorine had a _lot_ to say (to no one’s surprise) about the things they saw or came across in the Azim Steppe, at one point, her companions were near-certain that she was speaking on behalf of the entire Qestir tribe as she blabbed aimlessly at Reunion. Hien hadn’t seemed to mind, however, saying that he saw spirit in the Summoner, and that was exactly what they needed to champion Bardam’s Mettle.

And so they did, though being rounded up by the Oronir afterwards was not exactly the celebration she was hoping for, especially after the feast they got from the Mol tribe — Even if whatever she ate made her stomach upset, surely it would be fine (Spoiler: It was not).

It didn’t really help that Victorine threw up on Magnai, the Elder of the Oronir tribe, either. Oh, she remembered that incident fondly. Surely he did, too. She was always good at first impressions, leaving quite the impact to everyone she had encountered. But this … This was in a league of its own.

At one point during Magnai’s demands, Victorine could not contain her scoff or control tongue and took a step up the dais. There was a whisper of her name (likely from Nogai), and the sound of someone else’s footsteps (likely Baatu going into a defensive mode). Just who did he think he was? The Sun? She had to run through some very tedious trials after the other tribes tried to kidnap her, and her companions. She was exhausted, and her stomach hurt, so she was not exactly the most … Patient, or collected at the moment.

“Listen here, you– …” She paused. An index finger remained lifted as the colour from her face began to drain, as if she was still going to try and make her point — Whatever it was.

“I’m listening.” Magnai remained cocky, his handsome face all smug as he awaited this strange Midlander woman to finish her speech.

The rest of the speech never came, of course. No, no. What came out was the girl’s vomit, right onto The Most Radiant Sun’s lap.

Needless to say, it was no wonder she was sent on the most tedious labours. And if that was not punishment enough, Nogai gave her an earful of a scolding afterwards at their campsite, insisting that she could have handled herself better, that she didn’t have to try and _challenge_ everyone she disagreed with. Alas, while Victorine was not the type to get angry that often, she was very stubborn, and an argument broke out.

“Can I get you a ladder so you can get off my back?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ever since we got here, all you have done is tell me off, be overbearing, and condescend everything I do. What is the matter with you? Stop acting like you are my father.”

“… Am I not even your friend?”

But the isolated Au Ra never let her answer, instead of taking his leave abruptly. He had wished her luck for the Naadam the next day, then left. Perhaps to avoid adding more foul memories to this accursed place than he already had.

The Naadam was more chaotic than Victorine had expected it to be. It was every tribe at the other’s throats, representative colours flocking the plains to go along with the stained blood on the grasslands. The Au Ra were impressive in their persistence, even as they fell, Victorine felt a sense of respect for their dedication to the tourney. It was like a more brutal version of the Grand Melee. The ill-feeling crawled up her skin, again, and she promptly shoved it down. _Focus_.

The Warrior of Light did an abundant amount of the heavy lifting, charging ahead to the ovoo. Victorine and Chi followed suit, the Summoner and the Black Mage proving to be like two destructive forces of nature with the way their magic sent kaleidoscope across the battlefield. The Miqo’te and the Midlander always did mesh in an effortless way when it came to their team ups, and at the moment, it was nice to have someone she could lean on as they fought off the parties attempting to claim the ovoo. She had even taken Ifrit out of the Carbuncle Glamour in an attempt to be taken more seriously, more deadly as she fought beside a Primal-Egi.

The unfortunate puking, the insulting errands and tasks, the falling out with Nogai … Victorine had everything to prove; She could be taken seriously when she so felt like it.

Just clearing the immediate area _around_ the ovoo proved a challenge, and the relentless Xaela tribes came flocking in numbers to best the foreign warriors and the Mol, but they would champion through this. They had to. Her own pride aside, the liberation of Doma relied on this victory. Too many lives depended on this.

Her grip on her grimoire was near adamant for the most part, save for the few occasions where it would levitate briefly, such as when was under the influence of Further Ruin. She couldn’t afford to slip up, now. No matter how exerting it was to cast spells and dodge sharp blades that sought to behead her. Nidhogg wasn’t slain by no bitch.

Finally, though, it seemed that the ovoo was not being tampered with, and Victorine could take a small, brief breather as she knelt for a second. That is until she heard Hien call out amongst the war cries and clashing of weapons. “They’re faltering. Now, Victorine — Claim the ovoo!”

She looked up to see the Warrior of Light get swarmed, sort of an entire wall of Au Ra blocking them from even stepping _near_ the ovoo, while her other companions and the other Mol warriors had their own hands preoccupied with the determined Xaela.

Practically scrambling to her feet, she charged for the circle, commanding Ifrit to guard her as she attuned to it. For a moment, it seemed like things were working out in their favour, and Victorine let out a small laugh of relief. That is, until she felt chains bind across her torso and arms, and a familiar voice saying, “Who _dares_ to challenge The Sun?”

Her, apparently, as she was now being yanked from the ovoo towards the big, large, huge Oronir Elder, who was staring her down with an absolute look of delight in his eyes while she glared up at him. He had pulled her close enough so that Victorine’s body meshed against Magnai’s, the man looming over her with an absolute shite-eating grin as she fussed about the Holmgang’s chains that kept her shackled against him. Raw sexual tension.

Taunts were exchanged (among some other words), and Victorine would deny to high heavens that she perhaps blushed the longer he kept her in place. When Magnai finally released her, the Dotharl flocked towards the ovoo, and the fighting increased tenfold. A frantic Victorine screamed and shooed away the Au Ra warriors that relentlessly chased after her, constantly yelling at them as she quick cast spells to fend them off.

Magnai and his tribe did not relent, however. Sadu, with two Stellar Chuluus tethered to her, was not to be ignored, either. “_Do you people ever just take a hint_?”

It was getting a bit _much_ at this point, to say the least, and once more, Victorine felt herself get angry. Though, this was not the same kind of anger she was feeling the night before when she had that spat with Nogai. This was the kind of red, boiling kind of rage that she had people describe — Frankly, she was fed up.

So she conjured her strongest spells, sent Ifrit to harass and preoccupy the relentless Magnai that kept breathing down her neck after Sadu’s Stellar Chuluus had been felled, and then took out the ferocious Dotharl woman. Then, Magnai was next, though he was more persistent in keeping their bout in close quarters, and persistent after having used Broken Ridge.

Finally, with both nuisances down for the moment, Victorine once more charged towards the ovoo, this time not waiting for anyone to call out to her. She claimed it without a second thought, the magic circle’s glow almost radiating off her like sunshine after completion, and for a moment, all was silent.

The panting, defeated tribe leaders and members looked in disbelief (_“Not the Warrior of Light? Or even the Doman?”_) at the petite, blonde-haired Hyur that seemed equally as stunned. Though, when it finally dawns on her, she beams brighter than the Sun, letting out an ecstatic cry as her friends, and the Mol broke out into cheers. Loudly, and with her newfound pride, Victorine said:

“For victory!”

* * *

In the distance, though close enough to spectate the Naadam, Nogai Dhoro stood by the edge of a cliff as he observed the final events, accompanied by a female friend. His hand was on the hilt of his sword as if he was almost ready to unsheathe it upon seeing Victorine near falter at the hands of the Oronir, Dotharl, and Buduga tribes … But _she_ came out as the champion. _Victorine was now the khagan_.

“She … She actually did it.” To say he was in disbelief would be an understatement. “Not even properly part of a tribe. Not even an Au Ra. She actually became the khagan.”

His friend — a sweet-looking Xaela named Samga — gave a small chuckle in acknowledgement, adding to his statement, “Perhaps she had something to prove; Just like you, when you left the Steppe all those years ago.”

Samga wasn’t wrong, he decided. Little Victorine … A brat from the streets that crawled her way to the higher social graces by her loudmouth, forwardness, and skill; Always doing the unexpected. Perhaps this being the end result was nothing to really be surprised about.

Nogai opened his mouth to say something, though the sighting of Imperials approaching stops him. Although victory was achieved, it seemed that the battle had yet to cease.

* * *

“You’re not getting a throne, Victorine.”

“Why the Hell not?!” 

**— end.**


End file.
